Power Rangers Jurassic Power
by Reaperman12202
Summary: When the evil Ternron terrorizes earth, five teens musst rise to save there home with dino powers
1. Ternron Attacks!

On an asteroid that floated about 1000 miles behind the sun, An evil force thrived. This asteroid wasn't from   
  
this Universe. The evil abord was Ternron. Ternron had enslaved many planets and galaxies. He was known   
  
as the slayer to many.  
  
Unfortunatly, his next target was earth ...  
  
"Lord Ternron, We have set up just behind the planet's sun." said Muliki. Muliki was an short elf-like alien. He was a blackish brown color , with long arms, sharp teeth , and beedy eyes.   
  
"Good... Prepare for me and my generals to teleport to the planet. I will soon add a tenth planet to my collection!" said Ternron. Ternron wore a long black cloak, that hid his face. "Yes sir..."said Muliki as he quickly walked off. Ternron began to laugh very evily.  
  
On earth in a city called Odalle, Middle school had just let out.   
  
Two friends (David and Brad) was walking home. David was a Black boy, who was popular for being a loner. He was kind of a social outcast. Almost every girl thought he was cute though. Probolly because of his Black stringy hair and his dark brown eyes. He really knew alot of karate too. He could defend himself from any jeoulus boys at school.   
  
Brad was the same too. The only differance was he was white, very social , loved to date girls, and instead of dark brown eyes, he had blue eyes.   
  
"Hey david, I heard that girl Angle really has a serious cruch on you!" said Brad.   
  
"Cool, She is one of the most popular girls in school. I wonder why she'd like David the loner?" David said, as they turned the corner and crossed the road.   
  
" DAVID !" schoughted somebody from behind them. David and Brad turned around to see tiler and his girlfriend Brittany. "David Angle is looking for you!" said Tiler.  
  
"Yeah, she said to tell you to wait up. She had dropped her purse somewhere!" said Brittany.   
  
The four then suddenly heard a scream!  
  
"That was Angel!"said David. With that the four ran off back towards the school. once the got to the street to the school, they saw angel running away from a gang of five cores.   
  
Cores was faceless minions to Ternron. They had black boby's with armor. They also had a mohawk with no hair around it.   
  
Angel hid behind David. "What the hell is those things!" said David. "I call them Cores!" Came a voive from nowhere. Suddenly a group fo five creatures appeared out of nowhere. There was a cloaked humanoid one in the middle. The two on one side looked like humanoid frogs the size of shaq. on the other side, was a creature that looked like a core , but it had a face with horns on his shoulders and knees. Beside him was a humanoid bear-like creature !  
  
"Holy..."mumbled David.  
  
"What the heck is they?"asked Brittany.   
  
"I don't know... They have my purse"said Angle.  
  
"Should we ask for it back?"said Brad.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have to fight for it back..."said Tiler.  
  
"Hey... Whatever you are, give Angle her purse back!"said David   
  
"Take it from me!" said Ternron , and with that he waved his hand at the gang. Suddenly the Cores attacked! The gang of five ran!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Ternron Attacks part 2

As the five ran down the street, The cores was right behind them, tailing them.   
  
A couple of the cores began to shoot energy blast at them.  
  
David lead them to an alley. "We got to find somewhere to hide!" said Tiler.   
  
"Those things is still coming, but I don't think they know where we are right  
  
now" said Angel.  
  
"It is time..." came a mystirious voice out of nowhere.   
  
"Who's there?!" said Brittany.   
  
"The time has come... You must accept your destany!" came the voice from in   
  
the darkness of the alley. The five looked to see a short cloaked man. His   
  
cloak was brown with a bunch pokets. He looked almost human, but he had pointy ears.   
  
He also had silver eyes!   
  
"Who is you?"asked Brad.  
  
"Better yet, what is you?!" said Tiler.  
  
"My name is Yabi. I am an Elfen fron the planet elfeena" said the small man.  
  
"What is those things that is following us?" asked David.   
  
"Those things is called cores. They are mindless and faceless minions to that   
  
cloaked monster.   
  
The cloaked guy was Ternron. He is the ruler of nine planets. This planet  
  
will be his tenth if you don't stop him" said Yabi.  
  
"Who... What do you mean...Till we stop him?" asked Brad.  
  
"You guys were born with something called Dino secondary spirits. They are like  
  
your human spirit, but they hold Dinosaur powers inside. Here take these" said Yabi.   
  
Yabi pulled out five watch-like devices. "Put these on your wrist" said Yabi.  
  
The five put the devices around there wrist. David's was red. Brad's was blue. Tiler's  
  
was green. Brittany's was yellow. Last Angle's was pink.   
  
"These devices is called jurassic caller's or Jcallers. You must use them   
  
to call your powers, but only when you're going agents something ternron has sent   
  
to destroy the planet. In order to use it you must shought Jurassic origin, Dino power!"   
  
said Yabi.   
  
"Listen, We're just eight grade kids! Meaning we're only fourteen years old! There is no   
  
way we can fight some super being that make planets his slaves! Sorry..." said David.  
  
"listen. Just keep the Jcallers. If you ever beleave me, activate them and fight   
  
Ternron. The power is your!" said Yabi.  
  
With that, Yabi teleported away. Suddenly Davis heard something. Heading towards   
  
him, from the other side of the alley . He peered threw the darkness to see Over   
  
fifty Cores running towards them! The gang began to rnn again. Soon they was  
  
in the city. The cores was running everyone away. Soon the whole city was evacuated.  
  
They had the five surrounded and was closing in. "You teens is the only things   
  
cabable of destroying me! I will destroy you first, then this planet!" said Ternron.  
  
As the cretures slowly closed in on them, Davi realized they had no choice... they had to beleave what Yabi said. The group looked at David, as if he was their leader. They suddenly   
  
Knew what was going threw his head. The five slowly raised their Jcallers up to their chest   
  
and shoughted~ Jurassic Origin, Dino Power !   
  
A bright light filled the air as The five teens began to morph!   
  
David began to glow red with fire energy. Suddenly a red spandex suit appeared upon him.   
  
White gloves and white boots appeared on him seconds after. The symbol of a Tyranno saurus appeared on his chest. Then plate-like armor covered his suit. A helmet with a resemblance to a T-Rex face appeared on his face! David had become the red Power Ranger!  
  
  
  
Brad began to glow blue with water energy. Suddenly a blue spandex suit appeared upon him.  
  
White gloves and White boots appeared on him seconds after. The symbol of a Mammoth appeared   
  
on his chest. Then plate-like armor covered his suit. A helmet with a resemblance to a   
  
mammoth face appeared on his face! Brad had become the Blue Power Ranger!   
  
Tiler began to glow green with nature. Suddenly a green spandex suit appeared upon him.   
  
White gloves and white boots appeared on him seconds after. The symbol of a raptor appeared   
  
on his chest. Then plate-like armor covered his suit. A helmet with a resemblance to a   
  
raptor face appeared on his face! Tiler had become the green Power Ranger!  
  
Brittany began to glow yellow with life. Suddenly a yellow spandex suit appeared upon her.  
  
White gloves and White boots appeared on her seconds after. The symbol of a sabertooth appeared   
  
oh her chest. Then plate-like armor covered her suit. A helmet with a resemblance to a  
  
sabertooth face appeared on her face! Brittany had become the yellow power ranger!  
  
Angel began to glow pink with heart. Suddenly a white spandex suit appeared upon her.  
  
White gloves and white boots appeared on her seconds after. The Symbol of a Brontotherium  
  
appeared on her chest. Then pink plate-like armor covered her suit. A helmet with a resemblance  
  
to a brontotherium face appeared on her face! Angel had become the pink power ranger!  
  
When the light died down, the five teens had become five power rangers!   
  
"Oh no! They know how to us the power! No matter, you'll still be dust! Get them!" shoughted   
  
Ternron.  
  
The cores attacked! Blue ranger triped one and punched another into three others. Green ranger jumped high into the air and punched the ground! Suddenly pieces of sement flew up and wiped out ten cores! Yellow ranger glidded onto a building. Five cores followed her. She then took out her pistols. She shot one over the edge! An core kicked her pistol out of her hands. She then flipped over one threw him over the edge, picked up her pistol and shot another. The last two charged at her! She then jumped into the air, and the two cores flew off the edge. Ten was attacking the pink ranger. She pulled out her Brontolance! She hit five in the chest and sent them flying into 3 others. The two others charged at her, but she kicked one in the face and tripped the other.  
  
The red ranger was fighting kijo ( the red frog monster), tijo ( the green frog monster), Grizzly ( the bear monster), and captin core ( the core-like monster)! He tornadoe kicked Kilo into Tijo. Grizzly gave him a air taking bear hug. Captin core charged at thim. The red ranger filpped over Grizzly's shoulder . Captin core tackled Grizzly. Red ranger then tripped them into a street pole! Tijo charged at him. Red ranger side flipped out of the way and Tijo flew head first into Grizzly and Captin core. Kijo punched at him. One of the hits met its target... the red ranger's jaw. Suddenly out of nowhere a beam of energy hit the red ranger and sent him flying into a building! The beam also annialated the last twinty cores!   
  
The rangers looked to see who had done that, to see Ternron with his finger pointed at them. His finger was smoking! The red ranger joined his friends.   
  
"You rangers is powerful, but you're just amutures! Unfortunatly I have business to attend to!" said ternron. With that him and this generals teleported out.   
  
"Well I beleave Yabi... I think we should find him!" said the red ranger as the de-morphed into David. David was battle damaged. The others de-morphed after him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time:  
  
The new rangers discover that they can teleport to the planet elfena where they meet Yabi at the Jurassic base!  
  
Ternron uses magic to make his monsters grow...  
  
Rangers learn about their ability to call upon creatures called Zords to help them fight monsters of size!!! 


End file.
